


The Room

by GlassRose



Series: Fluffy Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, terrible movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRose/pseuds/GlassRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Clint encouraged the boys to watch a film, promising it was good, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters but as the author of the story I do not want this posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.

"You're tearing me apart, Lisa!" Johnny shouted.

Bucky and Steve slowly turned their heads to stare at each other. Finally Bucky said, "You know what, I've changed my mind. This movie is _amazing_."


End file.
